Tonari no Fujoshi-san
by The XY sisters
Summary: "'Fujoshi' or 'rotten girl' is a self-mockingly pejorative Japanese term for female fans of manga and novels that feature romantic relationships between men." When someone new moved into the neighbourhood, Calem was determined to befriend the new girl. Until he finds out that she isn't all what she seems. (AU)
1. chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! At all! Other than the plot...**

Chapter **0: Meeting the new girl**

Let me tell you a story about our main protagonist, Serena. What? She's not our main protagonist? How would you know? The summary..?oh... well, you still can't deny that she is still important to this story.

Serena was not what you called an average girl. Well, unless you call an average girl storing huge piles of yaoi manga and anime under her bed normal, then sure! Serena was what you call an average girl.

See, Serena used to live a perfectly wonderful life. With two best friends who had the same interests as her, boys who seemed to like her. Key word, 'seemed', and a wonderful loving mother who listens to her. But that all ended when her mother told her that they had to move away due to a job opportunity. Serena was devestated, who wouldn't though? Move away from the perfectly good life you had before? No way! But she had no right to object to this, as this might give her and her mother a more better life. So she packed her things, and followed her mother.

* * *

When they reached their destination, the first thing Serena did was to look around the place, look around as in standing in front of her yard and questioning everything she saw. Okay, the place didn't look to bad. It was a small sleepy town called Vanville, although it wasn't big, but at least it was cozy. Most of the houses there were two story buildings, and so was her house, they also gave off a 'homey' sort of feel.

As Serena grabbed her things from the moving truck to move them to her new room, she vaguely noticed her mother chatting excitingly with the neighbour... a little to excitingly.

She paused, and tried to listen in on their conversation. But only managed to catch a few things like, "... she would be happy to meet him!" And "... he would be happy to have a new friend !" Serena sighed in fustration, she knew her mother would try to set her up with some new friends since she felt guilty about dragging Serena away fom her old friends. But Serena didn't want new friends! She wanted her old friends who supported the same ships as her or maybe hated the same ships as her. Don't lie, hate brings the world together.

The blonde grumbled softly, then slowly walked up to her bedroom to unpack her stuff which mostly consisted of a bunch of anime disks and manga. Once inside, she quickly picked up her phone to call her friend and fellow fujoshi, Touko. But what about unpacking you ask? Well, her stuff did mostly consist of anime and manga, so why not just throw them under the bed right? Anyway, back to the phone call with her phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Seré! Seré! Ohhhhhhh I missed chuuuuuu!" A voice cooed.

"Missed you too Touko! It's soooo boring without you!" Serena cooed back.

"Of course you would miss me? I'm like the best thing that ever happened to you. Oh yeah! By the way, did you move in alright? Forget anything?"

"Uhhhhh... No? I don't think so? I have my manga... anime... doujin... oh"

"Yeah, you left your RinHaru doujinshi in my room.. so, haha! I have a reason to go visit you now!" Touko cried over the phone loudly, causing Serena to jolt away from the phone a bit. She smiled sofly, Touko was always the one to make her day no matter how bad it was.

" Really? Can't wait! " Serena replied as she started to feel a little stuffy and slowly made her way to open her window beside her bed.

"Oh yeah Seré, did you find any cute boys there?"

Serena let out a huff of protest and opened her windows, "Noooooo, well not yet? And even if I did, what would I even say to the guy? 'Hey I think you're cute, wanna hang out sometime?'"

"Sure"

There was a short pause.

"Touko, you're not suposed to answer me you know..."Serena laughed.

"What are you talking about? I didn' t say anything?" A confused Touko said through the phone.

Serena paused, then heard a faint cough across from where she stood. Did she hear correctly? The cough came directly across from her meaning... oh right, the neighbour Serena let out a shaky breath and slowly lifted her head to find a boy around her age smiling at her. A cute boy at that.

"Hiya! I'm Calem!" He said with a wave. Serena chose to stay silent. "Uhhh hello? You're suposed to introduce yourself now... You wanted to hang out right? The introduction is necessary for us to 'hang out'. Hello?" Calem said leaning foward with a concerned face.

Serena could only stare back at him until a busybody Touko who somehow heard the boy's voice through the phone cleared her throat loudly and jolted Serena back to her senses.

"Uhhhhhh... um... not unless you consider yourself cute?" Serena muttered as a response but then realized that she might have said that a little too softly, but Calem seemed to have heard her, since his facial expression changed from confused to amused.

"Well, I don't know what you girls consider as 'cute', but if you ask me, I'm more of a handsome kind of guy" he replied smugly and Serena soon snorted, and laughed.

Calem raised an eyebrow and Serena had to force herself to stop only to realize ' _oh wait, he's serious'_ .

"Really? Well I couldn't tell" Serena replied, her laughter from earlier slowly dying down.

"Of course you couldn't, my looks must have accidentally blinded you" Calem said a smile slowly gracing his features again. "Oh yeah, your name! I already introduced myself, so your turn... neighbour" He said soon after.

"Ah... I'm Serena, but Seré works as well"

"Well, nice to meet you Seré! Now that the introductions are done, we're officially friends! Also we can 'hang out' now!" Calem said looking a little too excited.

"Well that's great and all but my friend has been waiting for me to answer her this whole time so maybe later?" Serena said holding her phone out for Calem to see. The boy nodded and yelled a 'hello' at the phone enlighting laughter from tne girl in front of him and the girl on the phone.

Calem nodded, happy with a job well done. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, his mother yelled for him to help her with the laundry. Calem pouted then immediatly yelled back to answer his mother, then signaled for himself to leave.

After he left, the busybody named Touko had the decency to laugh after listening in on their conversation. "Oh well, that solves the 'Serena will forever be single' issue that we were working on." She said soon after she stopped laughing , soft gasps of air were heard while she was talking.

"Shut up... And even if he did want to date me. Well, what do we even do together? I don't do sports, I don't like going out, and if he suggests to come in to my room, I don't think my bed can handle the piles of stuff i have."

"Well then, If he really can't accept the way you are, then look for someone else! And if that still doesn't work out. You still have me and Mei chan!"

"Yeah... Thanks ,well then I still have to go and help my mom unpack some stuff, so bye..." Serena said ending the call. After that, she got up and slowly made her way downstairs to grab more things.

* * *

Once she reached the living room, she was greeted by her mother, Grace who wore an expression that said 'hello dear child, I have great news for you. And when I said for you, I actually meant for me', suspicious... waaay too suspicious Serena raised an eyebrow at her and her the smile on her mother's face widened.

"Serena, I know you're lonely without your friends here with you, soooo guess what?!" Her mother started, with a smile still evident on her face.

"Um..You found a new friend for me?" Serena 'guessed' not that it was too hard to tell.

"YES! And wanna know who he is?" Grace said happily, making Serena take a small step back.

"Um... if the 'he' you're talking about is our neighbour.. than I've already met him...?"

"Great! Then things won't get awkward! And before we know it I'll be a grandmama!" Serena instantly blushed at that comment and glared at her mother. What is this woman planning?

"What... Mom he doesn't even know what I like...So how can you be so sure we'll get along?"

"It'll be fiiine trust me! In fact, why don't you show him your collection tonight!? It'll be oodles of fun!"

" No it won't be fine! And- wait what!? What do you mean show him tonight!?"

"It means that our dear neighbours have agreed to come over and eat dinner with us! Isn't that great!?"

"wha-" Serena said as she tried to protest but soon got cut off.

"And no rejections from you missy! You need new friends! Male friends at that! And if you still refuse, I will dispose of your anime collection!" the horror.

"But-"

" what did I just say?"

Serena gave a soft sigh and answered " When will they come..?" Grace smiled happily knowing that she has won this round. "At 7 pm, so get dressed by then sweetheart!" Her mother said giving her a pat on the back.

Well, at least the 'hanging out' part won't have to wait any longer.

* * *

 **Oh heeeeeey! I know I deleted a story once before, but that was because halfway through the plot, I realized that I had no good ending for it, and in the end chose to delete the story. So I sincerely apologize to those who have read it and liked the story. But fret not, as I will post that story again sometime in the near future!**

 **Anywhooo! Is there anybody here that does not know the word 'fujoshi'? Ok, well for those who don't know, fujoshi is a girl who enjoys a malexmale pairing. in japanese it's written like this '腐女'. And I have A LOT of these friends so I'm sorta used to it. For boys, they're called 'fudanshi'.**

 **Also, remember when I said Serena was not the main protagonist? Well, she sorta isn't? But is in a way. Starting from chapter 2 onwards the story will ne written in Calem's point of view.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-X**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Other than the plot...**

Calem is a nice guy, no really ! He is! He even has the friends to prove it! Trevor, Tierno and Shauna. See? Friends, he has them. Other than that, he's good looking. Well, isn't he?Everyday after school, a group of girls would always tail him just to ask him out to see if he would say yes to them. Sadly his answer is always a blant 'no'.

Not that he hated girls or anything, it was just that he had no interest in them. Sure they're all pretty, but what they lack here is 'personality', you would agree with him right?

Well, that is... until he met his neighbour.

She was really pretty. Was what he first thought when he saw her. Soft honey blond locks, a body with the perfect curves ( not that he was staring or anything) and a face that is all too pretty. Of course, as I stated before, Calem looks for girls with personality. And by the looks of it, this girl seemed average. But asking out someone you've just met? Now thats something.

Of course he knew that the 'hanging out' part was an accident, she was actually just chatting with her friend. But at that very moment, he thought, that maybe, he should give her a chance. Seeing as they're going to be seeing each other a lot form now on. (Also because their windows are faced directly infront of one another so avoiding her would be really hard. )

And so, here our story begins...

* * *

Once upon a time... oh wait, the story had started on the chapter before already... But no matter. We shall just continue from where we have left off.

"Calem dear, can't you wear something other than that jacket of yours?" A woman's voice resounded in front of a door that did not belomg to her.

"But it makes me look cool! Unique even!" A boy's voice answered, clearly unhappy with the question.

" Trust me dear, it doesn't" the woman answered.

" Geez, you don't understand what it is to be unique mom"

" Are you sure you want to start this conversation with me dear?"

"No ma'am, I am very ashamed of my actions"

"Good, now ring the doorbell"

Before Calem could even press the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with curly brown locks smiling at them from ear to ear. Behind her, a timid Serena was smiling at them too, but the smile itself looked a little too forced.

"Welcome dear neighbours!" The woman called.

"Thank you for having us!" Calem's mother replied with equal enthusiasm. And after a short silence she then proceeded to elbow Calem in the ribs causing him to yelp loudly.

" Ow... wha-" Calem started rubbing his sore ribs and giving his mother s look.

" Greet the new neighbours Calem!"She answered, a smile still plastered on her face

Calem sighed and stood straight. This was what he had to deal with on a daily basis." uh... thanks for having us over for dinner miss..."

" Grace! Just call me Grace!" Grace said with a laugh. "Ah yes! Please come in!"

Calem's mother thanked Grace one last time and then proceeded to drag her son into the house with her. Once inside Calem had noticed a few more guests from around the neighbourhood. He, being the polite one went over to greet a few of them before his mother pulled him away and told him to at least talk to Grace's daughter, who was Serena. The boy nodded and told his mother that they were going to 'hang out' with each other later anyways, causing a sly smile from his mother. Okay, what was up with her?

"Uh, mom? Why are you smiling like that?" He managed to ask before his mother pushed him towards Serena saying something about 'finally' and 'grandmother'. He paused for a moment and realization of what his mother's smile had meant dawned on him. Gosh how she loved to torture him.

After awhile of mental scoldings toward his mother, he noticed Serena slowly and carefully walk towards him. She gave him a small smile and handed him a cup of juice, which he gratefully accepted, and after that, the two of them stood in silence both either sipping juice, or just wanting to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

And so came Calem's great attempt in starting a conversation.

" So, how's Vanville?"

Serena, who had been too busy squeezing her plastic cup into various sizes jolted in surprise. She immediatly brushed her hair behind her ear and gave a reply.

"It's um, pretty, although quiet but pretty?" She said with a small awkward laugh at the back.

"Yeah, sorta boring and all. But the people here are suuuper nice, trust me!"

"Mmhm, I can tell" Serena said and gave him a little nudge. He laughed along, realizing that his face was a bit hot, but decided to ignore it.

"Maybe I should take you to Aquacorde Town sometime to meet my friends" he said ,and Serena's smile shrunk a little and gave a small nod as her answer. As they continued with their chat, Grace suddenly walked over with a smile plastered on her face.

"Having fun Seré?" She asked, and Serena nodded. Grace nodded in satisfication ,then turned to Calem and started scruntinizing him from head to toe, he also noticed a Serena beside him smiling a what he would assume as a fake smile due to the veryfact that one of the corners of her mouth was twitching.

"Well then," Grace said with a clap. "Would you two want some place quiet to talk? Because Seré's room is-" Serena gasped loudly and tried to stop her.

"Mom. NO"

"Aww but Seré..." Grace pouted.

"It's ok Mrs. Grace, i'm fine here,moreover, I wouldn't want to enter a girl's room without her um... permission?" he cut in, knowing that Serena was most likely going to explode if the conversation continued some more. Grace laughed and pat him on the back. Hard. Calem had also made a mental note to check his back in front of a mirror once he got home.

Of course, I'm sorry Seré." And she gave Serena a pat on the shoulder before walking away to greet more guests.

Calem coughed and Serena pouted. "Geez..." she muttered.

"Sorry about all that, my mom's a little... into matchmaking at the moment"

"Wait. Yours too!?" Calem suddenly exclaimed, and Serena had accidentally dropped her cup from shock. "Oh, urrr sorry 'bout that" He said pointing at the cup

"Whaa..." Was all she could muster up.

"So they're both in this together huh... "

"So it seems..."

And they stood in silence, both staring at each other. Until Serena let out a laugh, causing Calem to follow suit.

Well, it seems that having new neighbours won't be so bad after all.

* * *

After the party ended, most of the guests had gone home . Only a few stayed back some more to chat with Grace a little more longer. And that included his dear mother.

So here he was, waitimg for his mother to be done while waiting at the front door, like a good little boy should, with Serena who was fiddling with her skirt awkwardly. Once his mother was done, he pushed himself off the doorframe and said goodbye to Serena and Grace.

"See you at school..." She had softly said before he left the gates and went into his house.

He paused midway while climbing up the stairs, realization slowly sinking in.

Wait. She's going to his school?

* * *

 **X : I am a horrible example as a good writer as I take FOREVER to upload something.**

 **Anyway, this AU is mostly like a Japanese school esque background. So prepare for Shoujo scenes! Shoujo scenes! And shoujo sceeneeees! And a school festival with a small surprise inside (it isn't really something to look foward to though).**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and this wonderful kitkat from Chinese New Year**

Calem, like everyone else loved Spring. It meant new beginnings and nice afternoons naps where you won't sweat through your bed sheets. Also flowers, don't forget the pretty flowers.

Speaking of flowers, where was Serena? Not that she was a flower or something but she reminded him of one? Or looked like on- Ok Calem enough metaphores you suck at them.

Calem sighed for the nth time this morning and rang the doorbell again, his neighbour was taking and awfully long time getting ready. This time, he heard Grace yell something, and soon he heard a tumble and a loud thud. Then somemore screaming about breakfast and just like that the door opened and standing right at it was his fumbled up neighbour panting for some air. He raised and eyebrow at her and she quickly bowed and apologized for the time she took to get ready. Couldn't really blame the girl though, it is only her first day here.

Before they left, he and Serena had both said goodbye to Grace and they soon left for school. In Serena's hand was a peice of perfectly good toast he had assumed was her breakfast for the day.

As they walked, a few students were already joining the crowd and headed toward the same direction, some with bikes, and some who chose to walk since the school was near Aquacorde and Vanville.

Once at the school gates, he noticed that Serena had not said a word on the journey here, or maybe he was just paranoid. He looked over ready to ask her about the school when he saw her softly mumbling something to herself. Hands not leaving the hem of hed skirt, schrunching and stretching the material continuously.

To put it in short. She was nervous. Calem pursed his lips together and tried to think of something comforting to say. And when he did a loud shriek from a distance cut him off befor he could even form a sentence.

"CALEEEEEEEEEM KUUUUUN! OHAYOUSUUUU!" Serena flinched and turned around and Calem wanted to run.

The culprit of the shrieking was still in a distance but running over nontheless with bouts of energy that no one knew where she got from. She raised both her hands and started waving frantically, behind her two boys followed, one panting like the Earth had suddenly run out of oxygen and another keeping up a steady jog.

The girl skidded to a stop 3 inches away from Serena, making her take a few steps back and trip.

"Oops" the girl said placing a hand over her mouth as a sort of gasp motion. "OMIGOSH SORRY! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurses office? Ahh wait the nurse isn't really there on the first day of school and..."

"Shauna, she's fine" Calem said offering a hand to Serena who gratefully took it. Shauna perked up instantly and walked up to Serena.

"Hehe, sorry about just now! So! Are you the new girl joining our school this year?" She asked. A little giggle forming at the back of her sentence. Whatever happened to that apologetic girl before noone knows.

Serena nodded slowly her hands letting go of her skirt , leaving a little crumpled mark there. Shauna twirled and put her hand out for a shake. "I'm Shauna, but Shaunee is fine too 'cause it's cuter, pleased to meet you~" .

"I-I'm Serena, but Seré is fine, um.. nice to meet you too Shaunee." Serena smiled. Taking her hand with a little laugh, causing Calem to smile along with her.

"Oh! I should introduce you to these boys here too!" Shauna said as she turned to face the two boys who were slowly coming to a halt behind her. "This is Trevor! He's a little shy at first but once you get to know him he's as adorable as a button!" Said boy turned red and took a low bow. His ginger hair bounced a little as he jumped back up for a handshake.

"And this big guy here is Tierno! He's gonna become a world famous dancer y'know!" Shauna said patting the guy on the back. Tierno was large, but the good kind of large, sporting a big smile he put a hand out for Serena to shake. Serena smiled and happily retured the handshake.

Shauna smiled and noticed something on Serena's bag. She furrowed her eyebrows and came to an earth shattering realization. "Is that Rin from Free!...?" She asked pointing at the little character keychain hanging off Serena's bag, and Calem swore Serena gasped as her eyes widened to stare at Shauna in shock. "You... you watch anime?" Serena asked back. Shauna nodded with determination and the two girls immediately hugged it out as a sign of true friendship. Little cries of ' thank arceus!' And 'where have you been all my life' could be heard as the patted each other on the back.

Tierno raised an eyebrow at the scene, Trevor sighed, and Calem stared. And the three of them finally came to the most mature conclusion ever made. "Girls are weird".

* * *

"Class, this is Serena who just moved here not so long ago. Please take good care of her" The class teacher, Miss. Roxanne. said as she stood in front of the class with confidence.

Serena bowed and was then escorted to her seat at the back of the class. Calem laughed and turned to her. "Well whadd'ya know neighbour? Looks like we're stuck together for the rest of the semester huh?".

Serena laughed along and nodded. "Seems so, neighbour!".

"Ahhhh Cal, I see you're already hitting on the new girl on her first day here aren't you?" A voice said from the front. Calem frowned and turned to the owner of the voice. "It's called chatting Brendon, something i highly suggest you do with Ma-".

"Ohhhhh Hi! I'm May nice to meet you!" Another voice piped in beside Brendon. Serena smiled and greeted her.

"Gah, May don't butt in just right when I was gonna make fun of him!" Calem shrieked. May giggled (and Calem had shivers run down his spine) " Oh, Calem, everything you say to him might have to involve my name somewhere in there. So butting in may just be the best choice i've ever made!". Brendon smirked and Calem threw his eraser at him.

"Lovebirds" he muttered and promptly got a kick from May.

Serena who was very confused throughout the whole conversation smiled awkwardly in her seat. May who suddenly noticed a missing voice immediately turned to ask her a few questions on her old hometown.

Brendan narrowed his eyes at Calem and Calem rolled his eyes back at him. Seriously, Brendan and May both have mutual feelings for each other, and thruthfully? The whole school knew this and are placing bets to who would confess to whom first. It was anybody's game.

"Ehhhh you live next to Calem now?" May exclaimed in surprise. "Girl, the women population of this school is going to hunt you down if you aren't careful!"

Serena blinked innocently. "Why?".

And Brendan burst out laughing while May had to give Calem a sympathic look. The whole class who slowly picked up on their conversation gave out a few giggles and chuckles of thier own, even miss Roxanne was laughing.

And Serena was still very confused.

* * *

Homeroom went by quickly and soon it was recess. Calem who was ready to give Serena a tour around the school was blocked out by a group of curious girls surrounding the strawberry blonde.

Shauna who came by afterwards from the next class shooed them away and dragged Serena out of the class. And only after a few minutes did the girl come back to drag Calem along with her.

"Seré, wanna go eat lunch together? " Shauna asked halfway through the tour of the school.

"Yes please! I've only eaten a piece of toast this morning and my tummy's been grumbling non-stop..."

Shauna nodded and led the group to the cafeteria where they saw Tierno and Trevor carrying a few packs of bread in a basket. Shauna nodded proudly and Trevor gave her a tired laugh.

"See Seré, the cafeteria is always packed during lunchtime, so the earliest to get out of class first has to go grab whatever the can get in there for the group to eat. And now that you're a part of our group..." Serena gulped. " ...You'll have to enter that hellhole too" Shauna said as she pointed at the group of students pushing each other away to grab food.

"THIS IS THE JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH! " A voice said and Serena and Shauna burst out laughing. Calem sighed and grabbed whatever bread he got his hands on from Tierno whileTrevor gave a confused glance at the two laughing girls.

Their lunchtime went by in peace, but not silence.

* * *

After school had ended Calem followed Serena to the teacher's office to turn in her form for her extra-curricular activity. She had joined the manga club? And was very happy to know that such a club had existed in this school. (Calem who had not heard of said club before only smiled at her in response).

"Waaaaaaaaah Caley! Long time noo seeeeeeeee"

Calem pursed his lips in response and assured Serena that it was nothing dangerous.

"Kotone, pipe down, we're in front of the teacher's office you dope!"

"What did you call me Sil-"

"Cal! Wanna come by sometime to play basketball with us?!"

"Hibiki! Shhhh! Teacher's office! "

Four students. Known as the 'noisy JOHTO! four' (the teachers gave them that name. It became official once the students of the school started calling them that too). Came by all still chatting amongst themselves. Serena stood behind Calem and smiled in apology, so Calem cleared his throat, officially silencing them.

"Guys, meet Serena" Calem said gesturing to the girl cowering behind him. The four tiptoed to check if Calem wasn't delusional and all nodded when they saw the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Kotone! And this is my sister Crystal! Nice to meet you Serena!" A girl with brown pigtails said as she and her sister who had dark blue pigtails smiled.

"And we're the dynamic duo Hibiki!" One of the boys piped up getting into a crouch which Calem guessed was their new pose of the year. The other boy (Serena squinted and realised that he was indeed a boy) frowned and glared at Hibiki who was still waiting for him to finish the pose and get this indroduction done with. He sighed soon after and raised is hand into an 'L' shape and went for the most monotoneous voice he could go for. "... and Silver"

It was then that Kotone dragged a reluctant Crystal into a pose as all four of them chimed in resonance. " and we're the EPIC JOHTO FOUR!". Calem raised an eyebrow at them and Hibiki 'tsk' ed at him.

"Noisy was too old, we needed something new!" Kotone joind in here "Something Fresh!"

"And you chose 'epic' ?"

"It's EPIC mind you, and yes!"

Serena who seemed to be enjoying their exchange laughed and greeted all four of them, in which they all happily replied. Calem watched with a small smile adorning his face, like a father watching his daughter bloom and make friends. Wait, did he just call Serena his daughter? Um... ignore those words please.

After mentally slapping himself ten times, Calem woke up and realized that evening had befell upon them. He then chose this very moment to butt in and and end their conversation. Ethan pouted and clung onto his arm, and Calem was unsure if Serena giggled happily due to their funny situation or something else because that giggle seemed a little... off.

Silver soon grabbed a fistfull of Ethan's hair and dragged the boy off. In pain. Crystal bowed politely at Serena as they left and Kotone hopped happily away, lter crashing into Silver who was still visibly dragging Ethan away.

Serena who was still giggling gasped for air softly, after a while, she breathed in and sighed. "They seem like fun" she said. Calem shook his head in dissapointment. "Maybe" he said. Serena smiled at him, causing the boy to faintly blush. "You have a lot of friends huh?" She said.

"Ah..." a pause." I guess?" He said, really unsure of his situation. Serena laughed and pat him on the back, then realizing her actions, she quickly clammed up and apologized to the boy.

Silence.

"uhh, so! Why Johto!?" Serena yelled, breaking the awkward silence. Calem jumped and turned to her in alarm. "Ohh! Um I think they met through the same type of pokémon game? But I can never be sure, they all have different versions of the story." He quickly said, attempting to cover up his previous embarrasment . Serena nodded enthusiastically, although one could clearly tell she was trying waaaay too hard.

there was an uncomfortable silence that befell on the two as they attempted to think of more random topics to talk about while they walked back home. But, as you know, when you think too hard, nothing pops up. Sadly. But thats life.

Once they reached their houses, Calem waved Serena goodbye and proceeded to walk back into his house only to be stopped by his very own mother. He smiled at her sweetly before starting his sentence. "Why, evening mother, why block me from the house at this hour? Don't you know it's quite unsafe to stay outdoors now?"

His mother gave a small chuckle and answered his question " Oh sweet child, I but have a small request of you is that so bad?" She said.

Calem groaned and slapped a palm on his face, he then turned to his mother and glared at her. "If this involves going over to the neighbours then I say noooo" he mother patted him on the shoulders and told him "quite the contratry my child." He gave her a confused look after that.

"I need you to go get some groceries for me." She said. Calem stared at her for quite some time before accepting his task if he ever wanted dinner. He gave his mother his school bag (calmly) and proceeded to walk to the convienience store (less calmly but calm nonetheless) before noticing that Serena was too, heading to that direction. He silently scolded his mother and attempted to not speak or let her notice his presence. It failed.

"Ah, Calem heeeey!" She called, waving her arms up and down cutely. Calem had no choice but to be happy. Although it didn't really seem that hard around her. What was he saying? Or thinking for that matter.

"Hey Seré, what's up?" He said as nonchalantly as he could. Good, he wasn't slipping up.

"Ahh, My mom told me to go buy some stuff for her, and since I'm new around here I decided I'll go take a short walk while I'm at it." She replied with an awkward giggle at the back, which Calem oddly mimicked. "Same." He answered and questioned himself on why he ever said that. That meme died years ago.

Serena, who seemed pleased at having a partner to go shopping with her immediately lit up like a christmas tree when you turn the switch on and it blinds you in the face. She grabbed his hands without asking and dragged him over to the store happily. "Let's go go!" She cried with glee. Calem somewhat followed her constant chant of 'Go!Go' somewhere on their way there.

Ah the things he'd do for love.

Once inside, Serena went of to find whatever she had to get for her mother while Calem set off to do his own share of work. After he gathered and paid for everything, he suddenly remembered his cheery companion and hoped she didn't lose herself somehere in the store, so he set of to search for her. As he walked, he passed a section where they sold old books donated from people in the town, there he paused, noticing something crowching in the distance. Blond hair. Check. School uniform still intact. Check. It was her. So he set off to go check up on her. As he neared, he noticed the books in her particular section were not exactly child friendly. Or friendly for him.

Gathered around her was books of what one would call anime porn. Or what he would call it at least. Piles of naked men hugging and kissing each other naked decorated the books around her. And Calem had to stop and try to figure out which person in town had the decency to donate books like this to a good to honest grocery store. No wonder it was placed at the very back. Pray to those who have ventured far for a good book.

After awhile of feeling very uncomfortable, Calem finally picked up the courage to clear his throat and scare the poor girl who only wanted to indiulge herself in these very books. Serena, jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly tossed the book somewhere, thinking that it would help the situation she was in. "Um.. I can explain" She said, as anyone would say in similar situations. Oh no wait.

Calem laughed awkwardly, it wasn't everyday you see a cute girl bury herself in piles of anime porn. "Uh no, It's ok. I think. I came to check up on how you were doing.." he trailed off, clearly unsure on where to continue.

It was there and then that Serena picked up her courage and yelled her words with so much honesty she looked like she was about to cry. "I LIKE ANIME"

Calem nodded. "Uh, yeah I can tell..." he said gesturing to the wall of stacked books surrounding her. Serena blinked, the swallowed, the picked up a volume and breathed inwards to calm herself for whatever she was about to say next. "I am" She said, holding the book an arm's length away to put it infront of his face. "A Fujoshi" She finished.

Calem, thoroughly confused and shocked could only say "okay", like any other person would. Serena, who seemd to be releived at his reaction set the book down and piled it up to place them in their original spots. Calem stared at her for a few more moments before deciding to be the gentleman and help her out. Serena thanked him afterwards.

"Are you going to stay away from me now?" She asked, or mummered is what he would like to say because she sounded downright timid. Calem raised an eyebrow at her "What, why would I?" He said, making her smile a little. "Because I'm weird" she answered.

"On liking anime porn?" He asked, altjough it only seemed to make her cringe slightly. "Anime porn?" She whispered, then shook her head. "Uh, I guess" she later replied. Calem thought o his answer for a few ticks, then turned to smile at her, "Nah, Why would I? Everyone has their quirks in life, and honestly everyone is free to like whatever they want. Isn't that what they were trying to teach us in history? Freedom!" He exlaimed witha small air pump. Serena giggled at his actions, happy that she finally told someone. "I think their freedom and this freedom had two different meanings Cal" she said. Then blushed at her nickname for him.

"Uh sorry, I just-" She said her arms starting to wave. Calem stopped her there, "No no It's ok! Really!" He said dusting himself off after he finished with his pile of books. Serena looked up with big adorable eyes "Really?" She asked. "Really" Calem replied. Serena smiled wide, like it was close to reaching her ears.

"Uh.. did you get what your mom needed?" He suddenly asked, feeling abit tickly inside. Serena gasped and turned in a circle to look for something then grabbed a bag sitting behind her. Then let out a relieved sigh with a thumbs up at Calem. "Found it" she confirmed.

"Great. Then let's get back home." He said soon after.

* * *

 **And that's it! My exams are finally over and I finally finished this chapter! I wonder if anybody even reads this story to be honest..**

 **-X**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I wish though.**

"Mario Kart?" Serena said from her seat beside Calem. Infront of her May nodded happily. "Oh yes! Calem's the king of Mario Kart aren'tcha?" She said to the boy seated across from her, who laughed sheepishly in reply. Brendan, in front of Calem laughed joyfully, like santa, but with 'ha' instead of 'ho'.

"He has destroyed but many friendships." Brendan said darkly after his fitfull of laughing. "Isn't that the whole meaning of Mario Kart?" Serena piped up, which caused May to laugh at her reply. Calem shrugged "Maybe" he said, waving a hand infront of his face as if he were swatting a fly. Brendan pouted with his feeling of loss in the battle and turned back to his table to do whatever he was doing before. May giggled and said something along the lines of "wuss" in a soft voice. Which did not go unnoticed by the boy beside her, who kicked her chair slightly. And that was the one signal for both of them to start a kicking war.

"Okay, while those two flirt and play footsies, do you wanna come over today? My mom's been wanting me to invite you to dinner since like a week ago" Calem said, leaning over to get closer to the girl beside him. Serena raised a questioning brow. "Is that so? Hmm, I'll go ask my mom later" she said. Since her awkward revelation three weeks ago,Serena was slowly starting to feel right at home in Vanville. And at her school. Although missing her old friends, Serena had made some new ones who were as weird as her old ones, so she had no complaints about friendship yesterday she had managed to witness Hibiki kabedon'ing Silver while trying to request his homework. It was a ship alright.

Calem nodded and moved to sit in a more comfortable position as their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom like a supermodel.. Someone whistled from the back and a resounding smack was heard. "Well good morning class" Miss Roxanne said cheerily. The class returned her greeting. "Guess what!?" She asked. The students all shrugged in sync at her question. She was starting to sound like a preschool teacher, not that the class had the mental age of six year olds anyway.

"The school festival is coming!" She cried, doing a little ballerina spin at the end of her sentence. Giggling along the way.

"Okay, five bucks says sir Brawly asked her to the festival." A student said from the right, which turned out to be a girl named Moon who once mentioned she came from Alola. "I say your five bucks stay cause she definately got asked out" May replied from the front. Serena nodded in agreement.

Miss Roxanne, aged 27, graduated university early at the age of 21. Still single. Is what every student would write if they were asked to summarize their beloved homeroom teacher in just but a few words. But lately, a new teacher, gym teacher at that came in like a whirlwind and swept Miss Roxanne off her feet like a house when a tornado comes. And sometimes during class, she would sigh and gripe when Sir Brawly was out teaching in the feild below the classrooms. It was a very sad sight to see really.

"What about the festival Miss Roxanne?" Another student asked. It really started to sound like a preschool class with all these questions being asked like this, with hands raised at that! Such an obedient classroom. "Well, I feel that our class should do something special this year! I mean I heard that the other classes are doing haunted houses and restaurants!" She said.

"So! We should do something special too! Something that would wow someone! Something um. Memorable that's it!" She said, with a snap to her fingers. The class was thoroughly silent on their ideas. The pause made their teacher frown with dissapointment. "Awh come on, creative guys! Think think!" She encouraged.

"I say maid café!" A voice rang, the owner belonged to none other than Brendan Birch who apparantly had the galls to suggest that in a class full of girls who know how to use a knife and probably a chain. "A what." May said dubiously, shaking her head at his ridiculous suggestion. "Maid café, come on!" Brendan repeated.

There was silence, and a brave soul spoke up. "I want to try a maid café too!" Serena said, her chair schreeching backwards as she stood up with force. Brendan smiled gratefully at her help. And Calem had to find his sanity again as he stood with the two. "Why not" he said. The girl beside Serena, Moon was it? Stood up as well, "It'll be fun" she slowly, the other students were starting to agree as well, nodding thier heads in afirmation. Miss Roxanne who looked thoroughy scandelous at the idea only seemed to smile awkwardly as her way of agreeing to the ridiculous idea.

"Sure... but...I'm not wearing the maid dress" she said with a laugh, you could tell she strongly denied the idea. Serena, being the ever brave soul she was piped up "Then howabout we make the boys wear the dress?" She said. Calem gaped at her, how brave. Another boy stood up, his name equally as riduculous as the girl beside Serena, Sun " No" he cried. "Not again!" He yelled.

Brendan looked at him sceptically "not again..?", but Sun ignored him as he attemptted to throw out reasons as to why men should never wear a dress, and Serena tried to counter on about an equal society. Moon was weirdly nodding to all of her suggestions.

"I say let's do it!" Miss Roxanne cried from the front, she must be happy that she won't be able to wear the maid's dress no more. "Oh that's unique class!" She said. And wrote the suggestion down on the board. She was getting way too excited for this festival. "As for the maid outfits you boys would have to go get your own it would seem.." Miss Roxanne sighed, the boys of the class groaned in reply, it was official. The idea was accepted. Why would the school allow this. Sun, who seemed to have taken this as a sign for some kind of apocolypse fainted dramatically, the people around him immediately caught and fanned him.

Calem turned to the girl beside him, "Neighbour how could you" he said accusingly, which Serena, turned and immediately pouted. "But why not..." she asked, knowing full well on how Calem would take the pout. She was doing it on purpose the little smartypants.

"I am not putting on a dress, heck. I don't even know where to get a maid's outfit!" He said, the tips of his ears turining pink. Serena clapped her hands together. "I have one!" She said happily. Why, he does not know. Would he put it on? Probably. For a happy smile like that. Maybe.

"Uh... It won't fit.." he tried to point out. "Oh I can do the adjustments and You'll fit fine! Just come over later and I'll measure you mm'kay?" She replied happily, takinga graceful seat down. She was a devil withing her adorable body. That was the lesson he learnt today.

* * *

"No way! Maid café?!" A nosey Shauna exclaimed, with a hand at her mouth, wanting to go for the classic anime girl gasp. Serena, who was seated beside her nodded dreamily, And Calem had an idea why. Let's not voice it, he thought.

"Awwwh, Seré, lucky..." Shauna said, her cheek bloating up as her sign of a pout. "I wanna try a maid's dress too..." she added much later .Trevor, who had been evesdropping on their little conversation, started choking on his bread. Calem leaned over to whisper something to him, making the boy go into a coughing fit. Tierno had to help with performing the heimlich. Trevor was in good hands.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing the dress though" Serena said, chewing daintily on her bread. Shauna looked up curiously, "What?" She said.

Calem swallowed loudly and coughed to change the subject. Before he would be embarrased. It was no use. "Oh, Calem is!" Serena said, adding a little giggle in her sentence. Probably to not sound rude but the whole fact that she had suggested the idea in the first place made him feel that she should bow down and apologize. He was not weird. Forget that thought will you dear reader?

Shauna stood. Walked over to where the boy was. Squatted down to his eye level. And straight out laughed in his face. "You'll look gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "I-I gotts, get a picture of that! Calem! You'll be so beautiful ha!" She said, snorting and breathing weirdly. Like a dying walrus but who knows how they would sound like.

"Ugh, maybe prettier than you geez" Calem said, leaning away from the girl as far as he could. "Oh gosh. If only you were Rin. Ahh... it was like Kyoani never wanted us to see him in a dress..." Shauna said with a sigh. She then stood up to dust herself off after another fit of laughter. (In which people around her turned to look at the weirdo before going back to their daily lives). Serena giggled beside him.

"Tell your mom okay?" Shauna said teasingly. That did it. "NO" The boy yelled. "She'll never let me live it down! I'd never have my beautiful teenage boy life agin. She would have blackmail material. I'd never marry." He said. The list still went on but the writer refused to bother with his worries. So lazy. Calem thought trying to get the message to the writer.

"But where would he get a dress?" Trevor finally said, waking up from his dangerous heimlich. Tierno nodded. "Oh I have one at home and I could borrow the poor boy my dress after I get his measurements." Serena said gesturing at Calem's body. Trevor nodded and mouthed a 'good luck' to him.

"Hey Cal! Heard you're doin' a maid café, the maid being you!" A voice that sounded eerily like Hibiki cried.

It was then and there. That Calem regretted having friends.

* * *

Calem stared at the door that he guesses is Serena's room. He was about to enter the forbidden den. So forbidden that most parents would flip out knowing their darling child had brought in someone of the opposite gender. No wonder same gender relationships work out so well...

Serena threw her door open in excited glee. Skipping into her messhole she said was her room. Calem slowly took 5 steps in and stopped at his current location. Looking around the room which he could see from his side of the window. He paused at an open book left on her bed. On it were two men doing the thing with their thing. Calem looked away quickly.

"Aha!" He heard Serena exclaim as she dragged a beat up cloth which he would assume is the dress. After she softened out a few creasses and patted some dust away she showed him the dress. Which was in his opinion, cute.

Stop right there, he was going to wear that.

He touched the dress, slowly feeling it's soft material. "Cotton?" He said. Serena nodded.

"oookay" He said letting go of the dress. She smiled happily and searched her room for her measuring tape, he guesses. She dug around her bed area, and he had to turn away and curse the school for letting their students wear such short skirts. After a few thumps and bumps, she appeared with the measuring tape. Triumph in her victory she fist pumped.

"Let's see how broad you are" She said, releasing the roll of measuring tape. He nodded in reply.

As she took her steps foward, she tripped on something, most likely her piles of Yaoi.

On instict, he quickly caught her, like the knight he was. (Mental awkward laugh)."Ah, Seré, watch out..." He muttered, slowly lifting her off his chest, from here, he coukd tell just how small she was, which made it a hundred times adorable form his standpoint. She looked up, face still tainted pink. It was here, that Calem, had realized that she was adorable, no matter what she did, or said, she was adorable, the way her hair was in blonde curls, covering her face...

Oh god he was a helpless case.

"A-Ah, thank you Calem, would have hurt myself badly if you haven't have caught me" She said, her hands on his chest to push herself farther from him, standing firmly, she tugged on the measuring tape. "Well! Let's see your three measurements!" She said.

"Eh.. Isn't that kinda forbidden for the other gender to know?" Calem said, his hands forming an 'X' at around his chest to protect himself as if he was about to be raped. Serena giggled. Angel or devil he knew not.

"Awwwwww, then imagine me as one of your guy pals then hmm?" She said sweetly. Placing an end of the tape at his shoulder blade. He sighed and gave in to his fate. "Good boy" She said, and even pat him for good measure. Oh the shame.

"Hmmm, ok..." He heard her mutter, sounding really close to him as he stared at the girl infront of him. He could hug her... and die. By the hands of her mother.

Calem was what you called a coward.

Serena looked around her room for something, here, he guesses that she was looking for some paper and a pencil to write down his three sizes. Oh god he may heve been spending way too much time with his mother.

She immediately found it at her study desk, which was right beside her window. There, he could clearly see his room. "Do you peek at me when I change?" He asked absentmindently. Then immediately regretted it. As she turned to look at him as if he had picked up one of her yaoi books and tore it right in front of him. "Ah! No no no no It was a joke! Joke!" He cried, his hands waving about frantically.

She nodded, very unsurely. And said "Then.. do you...me...?" Slowly, her face heating up. Ah right, she never closed her curtains sometimes. His face heated up. "NO-NO! Even if you were! I WOULD NEVER!" He said, and as every shoujo manga would have drawn in this very scene, Serena's face heated up bright red. "Gaaaah forget it!" She cried. Hands covering her ears, head furiously shaking back and forth.

And then they were back with awkward silence.

Serena coughed awkwardly then proceeded to measure his waist. Calem felt like a girl in a dress shop, ready to have his princess dream dress made. He also needed to stop watching his baby cousin play these games because he was seriously prepareing to see if he had a perfect hairstyle to match.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand done!" Serena said, standing up properlyafter a few measurements and notes here and there. Her words snapped Calem out of his weird funk of choosing his prim hairdo.

"Oh wow, that was quick" He said as an attempt to fill up the silence. She grinned proudly, " Takes years of practise my friend" She said.

"And now-" Serena said, holding the outfit up, the lacing fluttering all over the place. "I shall be working on this little baby!". Calem was in the mental debate on if he should cheer her on or discreetly burn the dress. The latter seemed rude, but the former would end his social status as hottest sort-of-male in the school.

Whichever one he chose, he would regret it either way.

"Good Luck! I'll be secretly cheering for you!" He said.

And the deed was done.

* * *

As the days went by, the students of the school had all started to prepare for the upcomming festival where they could sell stuff and gain their own money! For the school of course. Everyone was yelling and screaming at the top of each other's lungs, mostly screaming on about "where the damn heck are the scissors".

"Awwwh that's adorable!" Someone cried from the doorway of the classroom, and everyone in the classroom turned their head to look for the source. It was Miss Roxanne, who was just passing by to check on the class, and who just happened to catch Sun, who was twirling around in his Maid outfit to test the mobility. Sun immediately groaned, saying something that sounded like "I knew this would happen.." as he was surrounded by a large group of girls, all saying that they were in charge of his dress. Miss Roxanne only cleared the group of girls to take a look at his beautiful and intricate dress, commenting on the design.

"Well, I now understand his reasons.." Calem said to noone in particular, as of right now, he was waiting for his next door neighbour to bring his outfit over for fitting. Was he excited? He really did not know.

"I'm here!" A voice shrilled from the doorway, this time it was the girl in question, in her hands was a plastic bag, inside was nl doubt his dress. It felt so weird for him to call a dress 'his'.

"Calem! I'm done with it!" She said, tip-toeing over the various cloth materials on the ground. As she reached him, she stood at about an arm's length away, arms raised as to present him with the outfit for him to try on.

"T-Thanks.." He said, choosing to go with an awkward smile to show his enthusiasm. As he took the dress from her hands, Brendan waltzed over, twisting and turning, adding a few hops in his step, to show off the design , flexibility, and mobility of the dress. He hummned happily.

"Your sister's dress I'm guessing?" Calem asked, pointing at his dress. Brendan shook his head as a 'no'

"My mom's" He replied, like it was the better answer.

"H-How cute.." Serena said, watching his little dance around the class." And I'll go change.." Calem said, taking a few steps backward, hoping to tell the world that, No, Brendan Birch was not his friend.

He took a step into the hastily made curtain that the class had put together as an effort to build a dressing room for the boys, inside he cohld see many, struggling with their dresses and aprons. It was a sad sight to see really.

So he quickly put his on, to quickly end this fitting session.

Once he was done, he took a step outside for Serena to check on the size and to see if there were any mistakes anywhere. Which surprisinly, there wasn't. Serena gave him a proud smile, plus a thumbs-up for his effort.

"Ah! I see a pretty girl standing riiiiiight there!" A voice that very much sounded like Shauna said, after a fit of giggles she added, "It must be Cal!".

Loud groaning and head turning ensued from the male as he begrudgingly turned to look at his friend, whose face looked like a pufferfish in his opinion. After some few seconds of holding in her laughter, she let it all go at once, laughing loudly, louder than the bustling class itself.

"Can you be any more dramatic?" Calem said, hitting the side of his hand onto her head, she turned to him, cheeks still red from laughter. "Nah" She replied, waving his hand away. Serena giggled from the side, and said, "That used to be one of my older cosplays".

To which Shauna replied with "No way!" A pause, then "You mean you re-adjusted the whole thing to fit this junk!?"

Serena nodded happily.

"Hey, the junk has feelings, keep that in mind please" Calem said, huffing and stomping a foot on the floor. Shauna laughed again at his actions. "Just like a little girl" She said softly, but it was heard anyway.

"Hey, now that the dress seems fine, I'm going to change back. My legs feel cold and I do not appreciate it one bit" Calem said, intentionally pushing Shauna away from his view, said girl stumbled and fell. Serena ran over to help her friend.

"Owie, Cal you meanie!" Shauna yelled, from her place on the floor, and raised into a fist as she cursed her good friend for being a horrible jerk.

"Hope the guys at the festival actually think you're a girl you jeeeerk!" She cried, voice shrill and piercing.

* * *

 **Yaaaaaay! School festival! Who's excited? I knlw school festivals are generallyheld during Autumn, but I kinda sorta wanted to switch it up a small notch, sorry for the confusion! Also, yes, I woukd very much wand to see Calem in a dress. I even drew him myself.**

-X


	5. School fest Day 1

**Just so y'all know. I don't dance.**

"So dear, what is your class doing for the school festival?" Calem's mother had asked as he took a step into the house. He narrowed his eyes at her, hoping that he might have had some weird mutation he never knew of suddenly spring foward to aid him in his current situation. Unfortunately, this was not the X-men universe. Although it would be kinda nice if it were. His last name was Xavier damnit.

"Nothin' you should know" he said, choosing to quickly flee his predicament as he skipped two steps at a time whilst his climb. His mother turned.

"Dear, that is not how you talk to your mother," she said, a smile plastered neatly on her face. "Now come back here, and apologize." She continued.

Calem pouted, he was pretty sure his mother knew about his job at the festival already, seeing as Grace, the next door single-mother woukd update his mother with thier school events every so often. Basically, Serena talked alot.

"Fine" He said, either grumpily of sadly he couldn't tell himself, but he complied to her wishes anyway. Nothing good would come out of having a fight with your mother who could potentiolly destroy your friendships and happy future.

He reached the base of the steps and bowed , 90 degrees he might add, in her general direction. "I am terribly sorry for my rude behaviour mom. Now may I go to my room?" Hesaid, pointing a thumb up the stairs. His mother rolled her beautiful eyes, "Kids these days" He heard her mutter, and she shooed him away.

"I'll know once I go to your school anyway" He heard her say as he opened his door. He groaned loudly to show discomfort, and slammed his door for extra measure. That'll show her.

"Stupid mom. Stupid school" he muttered, tossing his bag onto his bed, then proceeded to take a seat on his bed.

"Feelin' down neighbour?" He heard a voice say. He didn't even need to look to know the identity of this particular voice.

"Hoping to cheer up" He said, craning his head to look out his window, which only showed the view of his neighbour's room. Messy, pink and adorable. With a hint of awkward because wow, she bought a new set of something to read and he did not even need to ask.

She laughed, not giggled like she used to, he noticed. Meaning that she was opening up, he supposes.

"Hmm, I don't think I have a remedy for that" she says, making her voice go into a soft sigh. He frowned at her. "Guess I'll be sad for sometime."

She hummed softly, and after what seemed to be much consideration, she went into her room to search for something, and appeared again with a device. He gasped. "You're not serious," a mock gasp. He raised an eyebrow at her as he neared the window.

"You dare challenge me to Mario Kart dear neighbour?" He asked, leaning in closer to threaten her. She didn't budge. Smile adorning her lips she tossed the game to him, which he caught in a flurry. He held it unsurely, and looked up to give her another questioning look.

"Move, I'm coming over" She said, lifting her leg over her window. Calem had a small short circuit in his brain, y'know the one where you do math and suddenly you realize that it's to hard to understand and you end up just staring at the paper, yeah. That was him at the moment.

"Wha- stop Serena that is dangerous, you might fall-" He said, but she cut him off witn a , "Might, Calem, might"

His eye twitched.

He quickly placed the game down safely and immediately went over to help her. She stood steadily on the roof inbetween thier houses, edging over to hi window slowly, as she reaxhed, she streached an arm over to hold on to his window, but he unconciously caught it, so by no means of making things anymore awkward as it is, his faked his embarrassment by pulling her in.

"Gosh, I suvived walking over to my neighbour's room two floors up. Should get a prize" She said, swinging a leg over his window, he rolled his eyes. "Probably for weird ways to enter a guy's room too." He said.

She smiled, and he felt his heart stop. "Awh, don't be like that Caley" she cooed, he gasped

"You are not my mom, do not!" He said, finger in the air like he about to sass. She laughed. "Special privelige, your mom gave me that" she answered like it was something to be proud of. He huffed. "I feel so left out."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she took a look around his room. He frowned " And violated," he added, picking up the game and giving it a good lookover.

She smiled at him. "Just bought that" she said, flinging her hair behind her shoulder. He looked at her, and smiled, "I wonder why?" He mumbled, and went to set the game up. Serena sat on his bed. He sat on the floor as he handed her the controller. They sat in silence as the game loaded, he then attempted to ask her,

"You do know how to play ri-"

"Yes Calem, I do" She said confidently, rolling her shoulders back and forth.

And the game started.

* * *

"Ahhh, you look wonderful" Brendan said, patting Calem's dress softly. Calem snorted, "You too," he said, then paused for a moment, and added,

"But not more than me."

His friend scoffed and walked away sassily. May turned to give the boy two thumbs up, two, like double like, like good job boi, thumbs up. He shrugged , and went back to setting the tables. Serena came in the classroom, hair bundled up into a ponytail, in her hands were boxes of various sizes. "Sorry, they were kinda heavy" she said, placing them down infront of Moon who denied her apology and quickly took half the pile into the kitchen, well sort of kitchen.

As the class worked through with setting up the tables and the kitchen equipment, a screech came from the door. Everyone turned.

There stood a girl, hair dark and tied with hairclips galore. She breathed. "Heaven" she sighed. As she looked around, Sun walked up to her, "Uh, miss, we aren't really open? So if you could, please head back to your class before the festival starts" he said, shooing her away. She pouted, and pushed his hand away.

"I'm here to look" was her reply. Sun frowned and took approximately four steps away from her. "Ooookay" he said, and scurried away.

The girl smiled in triumph, took a step in the class and giggled.

She was not to be trusted.

"Hikari chaaaaaan!" A voice called from the hallway, and after a few seconds, voila, a boy with blonde hair apoears, sweating profusely as if he had been scouring the school for the girl. Behind him, another boy poked his head into the class. "Ah, there you are" he mentions casually.

'Hikari chan' frowns like shes been found by the devil himself, and turns so aggressively that the class was sure she'd fall. But amazingly she did not. "Stop following me! I'm chasing my dreams!" She yeslls at them. The blonde's eyebrow twitched angrily, there were bets on weather a vein would pop. But the other friend merely smiled.

"Hikari, I'm chasing my dream too" He says, so casual, so smooth to the point where every girl in Calem's class gasps, Serena included.

Hikari was not fazed.

"Then do it somewhere else" She said, hands in a shooing gesture. The boys looked at each other in worry.

There was a silent pause, where everyone knew that if they were to break the silence, they would be the asshole who will ruin this perfectly good moment of silence for all.

"So, what is her dream?" A boy asks, everybody turns to glare. It was Brendan. A resounding slap came afterwards. Most likely coming from May.

Hikari turned to him, and looked at him up and down. "Are you checking me out?" Calem heard him say, but his question was ignored as Hikari flipped her hair flawlessly and gave him a dead on stare. "2 points" She said.

The class 'oooooh'ed' feeling pity for the boy on his low points. Calem frowned when he turned his head only to notice Hikari scruntisize him next. She smiled, "7 points", she said, with a nod she walked up to him, and patted his dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling very very awkward. She cleared her throat. "I'm looking for a husbando."

A pause.

Serena gasps. Moon gasps.

"But why 3d?!" Moon asks, her voice vigorous as Hikari had just offended the anime nation. Hikari smiles, "I've... awoken..."

Serena gasps, Moon gasps again.

"So grown up."

" Teach me your ways senpai"

"Okay what is going on?" Sun asks again, hoping to get back on track, Hikari looks at him once, twice and nods in confirmation about something. "Not too shabby, just a personality adjustment and you'll do fine"

Calem looked at the two boys for an explanation. The blonde looked like he had lost a battle. But the other friend turned to stare.

"She won't have me" he mumbles, and Calem realizes that this is probably the only explanation he'll get out of the boy.

So he attempted to put all the pieces together himself, brain legit working overtime while coming up with a solution. After a 'ding' he looked up.

"You're looking for someone to marry?" He asks, waiting for her confirmation, she sighs and shakes her head. "Someone who I'll admire from afar" She said.

"Someone who fits my type" She continued, a hand o her chest as if this was a soap opera. Calem raised an eybrow.

"Type?" He asks, for the skae of every curious being in the class.

"Moe" she says, her fingers in a gesture that would suggest gropping. She looked at him. "You're almost there but, needs a few tweaks."

Everyone sighed and decided that ignoring the girl was better if they ever planned to get everything ready in time. Of course, there was the idiot tk asked.

"What's a moe?" A random classmate asked. Hikari seemed to pause as she stared at him, the whole world looked like it was about to end if she spoke. The class's dying wish was for the idiot to receive proper punishment of course.

"What's a moe?" Hikari said, or repeated, in a soft voice, emphasizing moe as she did. "What's A Moe!?" She repeated, louder this time. Her blonde friend sighed, and walked into the classroom to drag her out. "Kouki, help" He said to the other, who pinched his lips into a small frown and walked over to drag the raging girl.

"Moe! Is! Wh-" Hikari yelled, but was cut off when blondie covered her mouth with his hand, efficiently silencing her as her words came out as jiberish. 'Kouki' as Calem knew now grabbed one arm , and blondie grabbed the other. The boys promptly dragged her out of the class like this whole fiasco hadn't had happened.

"Sorry senpais~" Kouki said, with a small salute as the three left the class.

"What was that all about?" Sun finally said.

* * *

"And the school festival begins in 3! 2!"-"

"G'day ladies and the other gender!"

"Gosh why can't there ever be a normal countdown guys, I've been here for what 3 years?"

"Leafie, it's tradition, you can't change tradition, right Red?"

*muffled noises*

"Speak, don't nod, no one would know what you're trying to say"

*muffled noises*

"And that was all from the broadcasting club everyone!"

"I'm Red..."

"He Spoke!"

"History has been rewritten!"

"Revolutionary!"

"Red, now say 'I am Groot'"

"Gary!"

*muffled noises*

"Sorry, folks, we're having some technical issues, and will be back in a bit."

*prolonged beep*

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sun asked again, staring at the broadcasting device above their whiteboard.

"With my many years of experience here, I've learned to go with it" Moon said, readying her hair into a bun, awaiting their customers to fill the classroom up.

Calem sighed following Moon's example as he too, made his hair into a perfectly neat ponytail.

"Class let's do this!" Miss Roxanne yelled, with a very delicate fist pump.

"Yeah!" The class returned enthusiastically.

"Wow, will I even survive" He heard Sun mutter from the side.

"Good luck brother" He said to him.

And so the doors opened.

* * *

"And we're back! The broadcasting club is up and running again!"

*muffled noises*

"You're excited too huh Red? Ahhh, I wish I could go and see what the other classes are doing..."

"We have a job to do Gary,

"Bah, don't need you to tell me geez"

*muffled noises*

"Oooh, you wanna get out too huh?"

"I don't understand men sometimes."

*muffled noises*

"Yeah, me too Red, me too"

* * *

"Mom!?" Sun cried, red in the face as he scrambled to hide himself from view. Moon bowed, "Welcome to our Maid café miss" she greeted.

Sun's mother giggled softly and thanked the pair as Sun led her in to look for a seat amongst the crowded people, which of course, was crowded with the female gender.

"Mom." Calem growled, and opposite reaction from Sun, but hey, they both had one thing in common. Their mothers were not to have seen them in these dresses.

"Caley," His mother greeted back, sasshaying into the classroom as another student brought her in. Calem followed them to take his mother's order.

"Hello miss Xavier, is my mother with you?" Serena asked, passing by. Calem's mother nodded and sat down in her given seat. "She's coming later, said she had matters to take care off for the time being."

"Ah, I see." Serena said, then bowed to signal her leave. She patted Calem on the shoulder for good luck.

"I'm getting a picture" His mother said.

"You are not" He replied, readying a notepad for her order.

"I need memories Calem"She said, insisting.

"Take a picture in your head. Now, what can I get for you today?" He replied steadily, raising an eyebrow at her direction.

* * *

"Seems we're getting off to a good start ey, Red mah boy?"

*muffled noises*

"The café done by the second years was quite adorable!"

"WHAT."

"What?"

"Traitor! Red she went off to explore!"

*louder muffled noises*

"Hey, I was out on the lookout for great places to visit! Gotta suggest something for the guests!"

"So she says!"

*muffle-*

"Yeah I know!"

"Ugh whatever! I'll still do advertising anyway! On my own! Anywho, If you're tired and need a break,take a stop at the café done by a second year classroom! The menu was delish, and the people serving were adorable!"

"What makes it special that you gotta specifically broadcast this class anyway? You got bribed?"

"No, It was a maid café, mind you"

"You said the people there were cute, Our Leafie's turned homo!"

"The boys are maids!"

*muffled noises*

* * *

"S'cuze me miss, may I have that napkin please?" A man at a table asks, but Calem wasn't it seems. He raised his voice a tid louder, "Miss? Can I have A napkin!?".

Calem turned to stare at the man. The man stared at him. They both stared at each other for another few minutes. Then the man broke their staredown by saying, "Uh.. the napkins?". He pointed at the table placed horizontaly next to his. Calem blinked.

"I'm not a miss" He says, shaking his head like the man had made him thoroughly dissapointed. The man blinked.

"Huh, I guess you could try out those drag queen competitions son."

Calem quickly grabbed the napkins and slammed it in fron of the man. "Do not" He breathed, and calmed himself. "Do not." He said more calmly.

The man nodded and thanked Calem for the napkins.

Shauna laughed from the doorway boisterously.

* * *

"Ahhh, as I thought. Takoyaki is best enjoyed on a school festival"

*satisfied muffled noises*

"Hey, you ditched me for that!?"

"Hey listen Leafie, it's a delicacy, read my lips. Delicacy"

*chewing noises*

"Sure... hey can I have one?"

"Yeah, noooooooooo can do Leafie me and Red worked hard for this."

"Ugh, can you get anymore childish!?"

"Maybe, If you stop whatever you did first!"

*beep*

* * *

Serena stared at the broadcaster. "What happened?" she asked noone in particular.

"Just swing with it" Replied half of the class. Serena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Seré my baby!" She heard her mother cry from the classroom entrnce. "Mom..." she replied shakily. Her mother smiled a toothy smile as she ran up to her, arms wide open, she glomped Serena, laughing happily as she hopped up and down.

"Ohhhhh I'm so happy!" She cried enthusiastically. Serena spat out some hair that got caught in her mouth to ask, "Why?"

Grace let go of her slowly, smiling she said, "You've grown a little, that's all."

Serena nodded, a bit confused by her mother's words she muttered a 'thank you?' Before showing her mother to an empty seat next to Calem's mother, who was chatting ideally with her son. "Calem? Is that you!?" Grace exclaimed once she neared the boy, who only narrowed his eyes angrily in response. Serena giggled and answered for him. "Yes Mom, I made his dress y'know."

Grace snorted and pat Serena on the shoulder. "You've done wonderfully dear." And Serena immediately burst out laughing. Calem rolled his eyes and stauntered away. "Women," he said.

* * *

"Well folks, looks like festival Day 1 is coming to an end."

"It was fun while it lasted. Which was quite short."

"Oh Leafie, there's still tomorrow!"

*muffled noises*

"Red's right, we have guests tomorrow too. So we gotta look sharp!"

"Mmhm, so please stay tuned to the broadcasting club for more interesting stuff!"

"We Thank you all for tuning in today!"

*muffled noises*

"Red says goodbye and till' we meet again too"

"Pika pii"

"Oh and that yellow thing on Red's shoulder that we really have no idea what it is , and has never said anything untill this very moment says bye too."

"Wait. What."

* * *

"Alright class! Good work today! The line was so long, even I couldn't make it in! That's why you guys didn't see me at all today!" Miss Roxanne said. Sun raised his hand. "Uh, yes, Sun?"

"Couldn't you have cut in line? You were our teacher, miss" He said. Miss Roxanna laughed awkwardly and said, "Now that would be rude to the customers won't it?". May raised her hand. Miss Roxanne blinked, and gestured to her, "Yes dear?"

"Why didn't you just stay in class from this morning?" She asked. Miss Roxanne cleared her throat loudly, "I had something to do in the office.

"Sure" the class answered.

"I'll be sure to come here tomorrow, you can trust me on that!" Miss Roxanne said.

* * *

 **Wow It's a pikachu!**

 **-X**


End file.
